Sky Testimony-MAFIA- 1
by K.Y-JAXASS
Summary: I've lost into the somewhere I'll never know and my journey has began slightly...
1. Chapter 1

**Sky Testimony –M.A.F.I.A-**

_**-This is dark, where am I...-**_

When I found myself laying in a large pile of lavender flowers, I feels a my head were so hurt like I'm being hit by something, I raised my hand to the sky, it was so blue. Maybe I should rest for a while and it'll be back like before but it doesn't, I smell those scents, it was sweet and sour while someone calls me, 'Tsuna, what are you doing right here? It's almost the dark, we should go home!' Then I look upon the above, a girl was watching me, 'Uh…' I only panted, 'C'mon, it's not the time to rest in here, let's go back.' I really want to ask, but my voice keeps down, 'W…' The girl looks in hurry; she was spotting in of the edge of this unfamiliar place. I try to pull myself along, 'Who are you and where am I?' The girl turns in rush, 'Did you forget about me? I'm Kyoko, don't you remember?' The girl responds, I can't even remember any single thing then I ask her, 'Where…' That girl, Kyoko, lower her voice, 'You're in the Holy Garden and you're the one who ask me to follow you.' I scratch my hand, it was itchy then I pull the sleeve, 'Red…?' I mumbled, Kyoko looks panic, 'Did you get bite by parasite?! It must be treat soon, come on, let's go!' She pulled my hand and she's squeezing my hand, all along the trip, I tried to remember what did exactly happen to me…

After having a long exhausting trip, I've found myself around a base but then, I fainted by dizziness. When I regained my health, I found a man calling for me, oh it wasn't, and it was a baby… I turn and saw a baby with a, err… MAFIA SUIT? I scratch my head and feels numb, 'Hey… do you know where I am exactly and where the girl from the earlier time is?' The baby stares at me for a moment, looks like he's muttering about something, 'No-good Tsuna, you've lost your mind?' I giggled, 'Huh, why everyone's calling me Tsuna? I'm…' Before I could continue, he struck my hand and I could only cry out for pain. There's another dude that watching over me and settled down the baby, 'Whoa… Reborn, slow down, Tsuna just awakened!' He looks startled to the situation that I'm facing, the guy name reborn let off my hand, 'No-good Tsuna, really? Ok, I'll leave him to you, Yamamoto…' He's leaving, leaving a guy behind to care for me?

That guy was cheered after Reborn lefts, 'Yo, Tsuna!' He waves his hand as he really hardly know about me deeply. Sincerely, I just remembered, how did I get into this world?

**-END OF CHAP 1: THIS IS DARK, WHERE AM I?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky Testimony –M.A.F.I.A-**

_**-I've trembling and shivered, starving for the truth but, who can tell me, who am I?-**_

After resting for a long time, I blinked my eyes and it seems like, there's no way out of here… I shoved into the blanket and pull the pillow to cover up my head, try to think a way. I was wondering, 'I forgot…' I muttered, then I turned to see the one who guard me, 'Do you have any Idea why I'm here?' That guy raised his eyebrow looks surprised, 'Tsuna, you really doesn't know who you are?' I rebut the sentences of it, 'I'm not the one you're talking,' Maybe he's glaring at me more surprised, 'Or maybe, you wasn't?' He smiles; I feel the atmosphere is unfriendly… Then I just mumbled and twisted my head, shoving back to sleep again.

For some moment, I've been thinking while I dreamed about something…

-A pair of cold hand was touching me, I think he was talking to me but it wasn't. He scratch my hand and it leaves a deep scar and it was hurt too, I slipped away from him and he doesn't moved, it doesn't matter but looks like he has died. I walk along the lonely street; it seems there's no one when I noticed "Kawamura" sign. Nostalgic feelings struck me, I feel dizzy then I awake in all sudden…-

I flipped the blanket and the fell down, 'Ouch…!' Yamamoto helps me out, 'Who are you really?' He asks, 'I… I… Ka-Kawamura…' Heck, what I'm spitting that out?! I directly denied my sentence but then my head feels it's gonna break, 'I'm… I'm… I'm…' I panted, suddenly my head pops some name, 'I'm… I'm Sho-Shouji Kawamura…' He was raising his eyebrows again, what a disgusting look, 'So…?' Yamamoto smiled for the second time, 'Shouji, am I right? So, you really weren't Tsuna, I've been misunderstanding then…' I snap him, turning him down, 'You didn't, and I was the one who was mistaken.' He was cheered, giving me a direction to somewhere, 'Urm... I think you should get yourself along.' I ask him in curious, 'Get along, for what?'

-SRAK!-

He opens a door and what I clearly see was just only a; BIG-EMPTY-LARGE-ROOM OF WHITE. This is hopeless, what am I going to do in here? I accidentally drop my thing, I was loafing around and sincerely, there's nothing to do with it. Yamamoto then lends his hand, 'Well, want to get some bone-squeezing exercise?' I just muffled in sigh, 'What, are you just joking around?' His eyes suddenly turn to be different, blaze in blue bringing some bizarre along, it was cold, 'You're not going to…' Before I can say that, he attacks me! I dodged but easily caught by his another fist and sword, 'Kuh…' I rub my head in pain, trying to stand up; it seems the sword is dancing… Wait! It was aiming for me, I dodged in rush, rolling over the floor, 'Hey, watch where your sword going to!' He wasn't listening as I though, better in another statement; he keeps swinging his sword before someone stops him.

It was that baby again, 'Yamamoto, enough.' He aims his gun toward Yamamoto, 'Kh… you almost kill me, 'ya know?' I glare at him badly like I'm going to eat him, 'Yamamoto, who is he?' That dude asks, 'Hmm… who? Ah, he's Shouji Kawamura, from his manner will know, he wasn't Tsuna after all.' I think, he was Reborn who just twists my hand, 'Where am I, I ask for once more…' Yamamoto doesn't seem to be happy to hear what I said, 'Hmm, a world of mafia is where you could be, be grateful that you wasn't died.' What an annoying answer and wait, 'Mafia?' I muttered in low voice, 'Yeah, you are in the world of mafia and the base of us, the Vongola family.' No, no, I'm more confused right now, 'You must be joking, what family? What Vongola?!' I tried to escape but instead of that, why could I escape, oh, it looks like my hand is bleeding. I rub; I've got no pain so it's okay for me, 'You're not sick of that loss of blood? You were just yelling in pain while I twist your hand…' I turned, the baby were asking, 'You're defenseless after all in this world.' I recognized, it is, I can't even protect myself then how could I survive within this world in case I don't know how to get back to my world?

**-END OF CHAP 2: KAWAMURA SHOUJI 1-**


End file.
